Stressed out
by LoveUnicorns
Summary: You are super stressed and just want to get drunk. But you end up getting invited on a date by an hot guy yeah lame summary sorry:ccc Pietroxreader
"Ugh I hate my life." You sigh while entering in your apartment after a tiring day at work, slowly sliding out of you work clothes, being an engineer was hard and it was even harder when you're trying to get a promotion, and Oh if you are working hard you've never been this tired in all your life.

"I need a drink and maybe some sex." You murmur while trying to get up from the couch, succefully. You quickly enter in your bedroom and open your wardrobe, opting for a short (f\c) dress and a pair of black heels, you brush your hair and apply some light make up, just to cover your dark circles. Once you're finished with the make up and all you look at your reflection, well you surely aren't at your best but considering the situation the final result was pretty good. "Time to get to the pub " you say while grinning, picking up your jacket and the car's keys.

TIME SKIP ;)))

"Uhm Drunk Unicorns… well that's an eccentric name for a pub" you say while slightly smiling to the unicorn shaped led signboard. You decide to enter without even thinking about it two times, and wow if you don't regret this. The pub was… well it was pink, almost every furniture was pink or black and for a moment you think that maybe this is a gay bar and while you totally support the LGBT community it would be still strange for a straight girl to get a drink and search a one night stand in a g-OH.

It wasn't a gay bar for sure, because otherwise there wouldn't be a naked girl dancing on the stage. You think while massaging your temples for the stress. You decide that was the time to take a drink from the bar and so you head towards the pink counter. "A White Russian with double vodka." You tell the mixologist while resting you head on your right hand. "Whoa there having an hard day gorgeous?" the guy asks you without turning, you glared at his back " How do you know I am gourgeous, if you are turned on your back?" you ask him irritated. "Well gorgeous I know a lot of things" you can feel the smirk in his words and decide to play along, "Like what?" you ask him sweetly, your voice dropping with venom.

"You're (y\n) (y\l\n) you are an engineer and you are 22" he says confidently, you feel your mouth hang open at the display of private information but quickly recompose yourself "Well…that was unexpected and creepy. Should I call the police?" You say smirking but then your smirk came off as he turn to face you.

"Calm down little lisista where do you think you're going?" he asks you with a slight Russian accent, you look at him as if he is a cow and the tell him "You expect me to stay with a creepy stalker? Nuh-uh." You say while shaking your head. "I'm not a creepy stalker, you just dropped you ID card" he says while sighing and smiling softly at you.

You feel your face going on fire. You are embarrassed. You decide to enter in the OMYGOD I'M SORRY MODE.

"Oh my god I'm so so so so so sooo sorr-" you were about to finish your sentence when you notice how good looking was the guy, he was fit with icy blue eyes and with silver hair WAIT WHAT SILVER HAIR?

" YouR HAIR are sooo cuteee can I touch them?" you ask him with a twinkle in your eyes super excited.

"Err Nope." He says while shaking his head, you pout but then decide to ask him another thing "Which brand is your hair dye?" you ask him while trying to touch them.

"Eh they're natural" he says while trying to get away from your fingers, you suddenly stop and look at him straight in the eyes and with a straight face you ask him "Are you fucking serious? Nice meme man ahahhaha" you try to laugh but the hesitation your eyes stay still.

"Eh it's true" he says smiling slightly "If you think I'm strange and you don't want to talk to me or see me anymore it's okay I'm used to it." He whispers sadly, you look at him happily "Are you joking? Your hair are sooo cool and you're sooo cool I would love to hang out with you another time" you say to him while smiling widely.

"Oh that's unexpected" he says while smiling brightly "How about a dinner now? You know my turn ends in ten minutes." He asks you while blushing slightly. How cute.

"Sounds like a plan" you say while winking at him.

A\N

Yeah ends up like this, it's up your imagination what happens next ;))) I hope you like it, I did have some issues with the language thing but I think I manage it pretty well.


End file.
